The Florida A&M University (FAMU) proposes to establish a Research Training/Educational Core whose goal is to increase the number of underrepresented minority PhD graduate students with interest in cancerrelated research with the ultimate purpose of them pursuing careers as Biomedical Scientists. The objectives and specific aims of the proposed grant are to: 1) identify and recmit outstanding minority candidates, who demonstrate a desire to obtain a doctoral degree in the biomedical sciences with emphasis in cancer; 3) provide five research assistantships for PhD students in cancer related areas; and 3) provide educational training through a developed curricula to prepare students to conduct research on minority health and health disparities as specialized training in cancer research The doctoral student research component will enhance and strengthen the research training of its students at FAMU by delivering two new courses (Health Disparities/Minorities Issues and Cancer Biology) and by developing research skills to make our young scientists more marketable and competitive to obtain post doctoral positions in cancer research. The venture of establishing a Research Training/Educational Core will not only have a significant impact in motivating and producing more underrepresented minorities with careers In cancer research as well as the biomedical sciences, but will also strengthen and enhance the research capabilities of our junior faculty in cancer research at FAMU by addressing minority health and health disparities.